


In The Darkness (We Find Each Other)

by bucktiick



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Boot Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom!imai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucktiick/pseuds/bucktiick
Summary: for isobel.





	In The Darkness (We Find Each Other)

Imai doesn't particularly appreciate Atsushi's little stunt. So eager to show himself off-  _show them off_ \- it's not surprising. Everyone has their own theories as to what the lingering glances mean, what Atsushi's constant stream of fanservice means for the two of them. It's all under a microscope, studied by fans to support their imaginary relationships between the members. Imai has seen it all from simply looking himself and his bandmate up on the internet.

 

There's plenty of content about the two of them, taking place at different times in their career. There's photos of the two together shared with sweet captions, fanfiction detailing romantic relations between them as well. The fanfiction became a secret past time of Imai's- seeing as it always supplies him a good laugh here and there. It's so wildly inaccurate that it's almost a game of pointing out the most ridiculous thing fans can come up with. It all stays within quite vanilla territory, mostly dealing with confessions of love and kissing, sex scenes coming after Imai has read 10 chapters of prose about he looks at Atsushi. The sex scenes are equally as pure, with fans writing extensive details on their... body parts. 

 

It's funny how sweet the two are made out to be. If only it was true.

 

~

 

Atsushi always finds a way to look pleased with himself, happy almost, no matter what. It's almost as if there's a permanent smirk etched into his face. Except for now. The rare time when Atsushi looks genuinely miserable. Imai doesn't linger too long on the view, with the vocalist's tongue diligently scrubbing the bottom of his boot. This was the pair he  _hated_ , because the sole was covered in sharp little triangles. With box for these said it was for some shit about being able to grip surfaces easier, but Imai didn't particularly care. He just knew it felt like shit to lick.

 

For the time being, until Atsushi was granted permission to move onto his dominant's left boot, he was stuck holding Imai's ankle and heel with his hands, dragging his tongue over and over the sole. There wasn't anything particularly harmful on there, probably dust from the few steps Imai- _master_ \- had taken in them, but the texture hurt after a while. He didn't make an effort to make it look like he was enjoying himself, eyebrows screwed up in a scowl. 

 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Imai didn't bother even making eye contact, opting to act like he was so interested in the TV Guide pamphlet in his hands. 

 

"No." Atsushi didn't bother with formalities, it's not like Imai could really do much more to punish him other than more mundane tasks that would be more of a reward than a punishment. How Imai came up with the bright idea that tuning his guitars was something worthy of being labeled a punishment is beyond Atsushi. 

 

"That's sad. You looked really into earlier." Atsushi lowered the leather away from his face, down to his lap. Imai's heel was in one hand, but he took the other to caress the top. 

 

"It was much more enjoyable." Long fingers found their way to the very top of the boot, where leather met skin. This particular pair went to just below the knee. The tongue and top of the lace were just below his kneecap. Atsushi rubbed a thumb over the right know held it all secure, "The stage lights made me so hot, and all of those eyes on me. I couldn't help it-" It was almost a vulnerable moment, with how intense his eyes focused as his fingertips felt each and every eyelet, the coarse material of the laces, just barely he could feel Imai's- _master's-_ body heat through the leather, "It felt so surreal to do it in front of people, with them all watching me as my lips came closer- and closer.." Atsushi's voice trailed off as he moved, changing how he sat on the floor as he slowly lowered his face closer and closer, just like he described. Both his hands were back in their original places now, and he kneeled in such a way that his ass was up above is head. Yet still- his master's boot never touched the floor.

 

Imai could tell how turned on Atsushi got reliving that moment on stage- how his breathes became deep and his eyes flicked between his hands and up for Imai- seeking approval to do what he wanted to do so badly. He briefly considers what to do, leave Atsushi to continue his actions earlier, dragging his tongue over and over the rough texture of the sole until he begged for something else. Or, to give the poor boy what he needed. What he practically begged for, like a dog.  On his knees, asking for permission to even kiss the top of Imai's boot. He had already done enough punishable offenses during his little monologue- seeming for forget that he can't just touch whenever he pleases- but Atsushi's desperation.. his  _need_ to do this was delicious. 

 

How it drove him crazy that Atsushi couldn't even control himself in front of their fans. He yearned so desperately he threw their established rules out the way just to recount what had happened. How he lowered himself- without even being told- just to ask permission, not even to complete the act. The care he had taken to preserve Imai's superiority over him in the smallest of ways. How the scowl seemed to dissipate at the hope that he would get what he wants. 

 

"Go ahead boy." There's a slight hesitation- Imai can feel the fingers around his ankle tighten the slightest when he says the words, "Get your fill."

 

Atsushi always does what he's told, and this time Imai does pay attention to the site before him. How the vocalist wasted no time showering the boot with kisses- long lingering ones that pressed so hard Imai knew it was so his bare skin could feel it. Short praises sprinkled in between, breathy "thank you"s that make Imai just the tiniest but happy. Atsushi is always so respectful when he gets what he wants.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sweet Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027986) by [lakesinstillness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness)




End file.
